The Greatest Story Ever Told
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: The Doctor's latest companion learns something surprising about his past. Doctor/Rose fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fic so please be nice. The idea refused to leave me alone and I need some outlet for my creativity. Robin Hood is way too depressing to write anymore (Thanks for that BBC). Anyway I'm sure something like this has been done before so should I continue this or not? **

Samantha Davis had been traveling with the Doctor for three months now. Her life had been normal, nothing spectacular. She was just an ordinary shop girl taking life day by day. Not so bad of a life unbearably dull at times but not bad.

Then the Doctor had come along in his magical blue box and swept her away from her mundane life. He had shown her terrifying and wonderful things that she couldn't even have imagined before.

In those months he had come to know almost everything about her but she knew very little about him. She knew he was an alien although most times she tended to forget until he did something so, well, alien that she was forcibly reminded he wasn't human. She knew he was roughly 1400 years old and from a world long ago destroyed in a war and that he was the last of his kind.

Beyond that though, she knew little about this man that saved worlds and seemed oh so lonely. Nor did she ask. Oh she was incredibly curious but she got the distinct impression he wouldn't appreciate her asking questions. And that if she did she would most likely find herself dumped back in New York where she came from. She just followed him on whatever adventure came along and there were a lot of them.

He was a complex creature really. For all his manic energy and seeming happiness she sensed something deep something beyond just being the last of his kind. There were moments when he'd get this faraway look like he was lost in memories. Sometimes a small smile would appear. Other times she'd see traces of tears. She never said anything just acted like she didn't notice.

There was a room close to his where he sometimes disappeared in for hours. When he emerged he'd have a wistful expression full of longing and a kind of bittersweet joy.

One day the curiosity finally got the better of her and she stood outside that door to find it locked. She stood there debating whether to knock or just walk away when the lock clicked and the ship hummed. She'd been here long enough to know that the Tardis was sorta alive and figured this was the old girls way of telling her to go in.

She quietly entered and stopped taking in the scene before her. The Doctor sat on a sofa watching what appeared to be very old home movies. A pretty blonde girl was playing in a pool with two small children a girl and a boy who looked to be twins. She motioned for whoever was behind the camera to join her and the children. The camera shook as it was sit down and a tall, slightly skinny but handsome man jumped in the pool. Laughter rang out as the man and woman chased each other around the pool with the kids eventually helping their mother tackle him.

Samantha couldn't help but smile at the happy scene at how in love the couple was. Her smile faded as she heard the quiet sobbing of the Doctor. Why would he care about these people? They just appeared to be a normal human family enjoying normal life. What could they possibly mean to an alien like him? "Doctor?"

He spun towards her hastily wiping his eyes. "What are you doing in here? How did you even get in here?"

"The Tardis let me in. Something is bothering you. I wanted to help."

He was about to tell her was alright but the concern in her eyes stopped him. He couldn't explain what he did next. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Rose in some way or maybe he just needed to talk about her. In any case he moved over making room for Samantha on the sofa.

When she had sat down he looked back to the screen that small smile appearing before saying in a voice laced with so many emotions: love, loss, joy, gratitude, regret. "Her name is Rose. She was the most amazing, fantastically brilliant, beautiful woman in the universe. She was my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I didnt know how this story would be recieved since it's my first attempt at a who story. I guess I should have pointed out that this story will not be Journey's End compliant or it might be just with more added. I haven't decided which way to go yet and am having trouble so I thought I would let you readers decide. It can be either that the humandoctor dies before they get to Bad Wolf Bay or it can go as it did in the show except Rose goes back to the Timelord Doctor and beats the crap outta him for deciding for her again. Or I could write both. I'll leave it up to you lovely people to decide. **

Of all the things she might have expected that possibly had never crossed her mind. She couldn't keep the shock off her face or out of her voice. "You were married?"

He turned his attention from the screen back to her fake annoyance showing on his features. "What aliens don't marry is that it? You humans aren't the only ones that do it you know pretty universal thing that is. Different methods to it but definitely marriage is universal, multiversal in fact, well with the exception of certain species."

"Didn't say aliens don't' marry. I'm sure lots of aliens do. It's just that you don't seem to be the settlin' down type is all."

"I wasn't before I found her. In fact I was very determined to never be domestic. I had companions before but I never really got close to them. Better that way since they all leave eventually even if they didn't want to. You humans have such short lives. You're here for just a flash in time then you're gone. I'd have to carry on alone like always." He smiled that small smile of his. "Rose was special though. She somehow got inside my hearts and wouldn't leave. Eventually I got tired of fighting it and decided to just enjoy being with her for however long we had."

"You married don't think anythin' will surprise me after that." A moment of silence passed as she saw that mournful look that was on the Doctor's face. "How long has she been gone?"

The Doctor sighed. "Four hundred twenty five years eight months ten days twelve hours and thirty minutes.

"All that time has passed and you still love her? You haven't ever found anyone else?"

"Yes I still love her with every bit of my two hearts. Real love is like it doesn't just go away. Rose showed me that. There was never a point to finding anyone else. She was the best no one else could ever have come close."

Samantha reached over gently covering his hand with hers trying to give him whatever comfort she could. She looked back at the screen and blinked in confusion. The man in the film holding Rose looked nothing like the Doctor that was sitting beside her. That man had dark hair and eyes. The Doctor had green eyes, ginger hair and had a slightly bigger build. "If you were married to her then who's that?"

"That's…oh right you don't know about regeneration. Should really start explaining that sooner."

"Regener…what?"

"Regeneration. If a timelord is dying he can rearrange every cell in his body to cheat death. Look completely different personality pretty much is the same though. So that is me in my tenth body. Oh you should have seen me when I first met Rose: hardly any hair, big ears not very pretty at all. It's a wonder she fell for me."

"So you can just go on living forever then?"

"No. It's limited. I'm on my last one. Could live for hundreds more years. Could die tomorrow. Everything ends eventually."

They were silent for a few moments while Samantha tried to take in all he had told her. On screen an older blonde woman poked her head out the door and shouted "You lot inside now before lunch gets cold. Come on shift. I'll not keep it warm for ya."

"That would be Jackie, Rose's mum and the most terrifying creature in the universe."

Samantha looked over at him and couldn't stop herself from laughing when she realized he was serious.

He shot her an indignant look. "What's so funny?"

She controlled her giggles with some effort. "You. I mean I've seen you face Daleks and all kinds of scary things without flinching but you were terrified of your mother-in-law."

"Hey she was terrifying. First time I got slapped was by her. She could really slap too nearly dislocated my jaw I think."

"Do I dare ask why?"

"I slightly miscalculated how long Rose had been gone. Thought it had been twelve hours instead it was twelve months."

Samantha laughed again. "Slightly miscalculated? So you've always been a bit of a screw up at this then?"

"First off it is slightly when you consider things overall that's just a very small bit of time. Secondly this is very complicated business I'll have you know Miss Samantha Davis. Besides Tardis are meant to be piloted by six not one and she's a bit old hard to find the parts I need."

The Tardis let out what could only be described as an angry growl or as close to one as she could manage as the lights flickered red.

"I think you've made her angry. Didn't anyone ever tell you never talk about a woman's age? So Jackie slapped you for bringing Rose home slightly late?"

"It probably didn't help that she had no idea where Rose had gone in the first place. Mickey, that was Rose's boyfriend at the time, even got accused of murdering her. Jackie called the police and accused me of having a sexual relationship with Rose."

"Didn't you?"

"Not then no. It was while even after I regenerated that we you know."

"Sounds like quite an interesting story between you two."

"Oh yes stuff of legend we were."

Samantha let out a loud yawn and the Doctor ushered her up off the sofa. "You need rest."

"Oh but I want to hear more about Rose."

"And you shall. She has a planet named after her you know and oh it's beautiful. Bit like paradise really. You get rested up and I'll take you there. Tell you all about my Rose."

"Promise?'

"Promise. Now off to bed with you. Never have understood that about humans. Your lives are so short and you spend half of it sleeping."

She started to walk away but turned back and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Doctor."

He quickly pulled back. "What for?"

"For trusting me enough to talk to me. Means a lot."

He smiled at her. "Go on you silly ape. Won't be going anywhere if you're asleep on your feet."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I am a bit late on updating. I will try to update every week but I really only have time to write on my days off and unfortunately real life sometimes interferes or I lose my muse so please be patient. I have every intention of finishing this story as it is loads of fun to write. Thanks for your kind reviews so far and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

The Doctor was sitting in the Tardis kitchen sipping tea patiently waiting, well as patient as he could, for Samantha to get up. He wondered why he had opened up to her last night. He'd never mentioned Rose to anyone else before so why now?

There was a kindness that radiated from Samantha that very much reminded him of Rose. It the months she had been with him he'd never seen her judge anyone even those that had tried to kill them. She just accepted whatever was thrown at her. For all her generous caring spirit though he sensed more to her. If you looked closely enough at her you could see pain too that was buried deep hid behind a smile and zest for adventure. Her kind heart had obviously been trampled on a few times. But just as she had never asked him about the tears that he sometimes couldn't contain neither had he asked her about hers. Maybe he should.

His musings were broken by the lady in question stumbling into the kitchen. He smiled at her. "Morning." She mumbled something incoherent at him and his smile widened. She certainly wasn't a morning person that was for sure. He stayed silent knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her until she'd her coffee.

She turned to him a frustrated pout on her face. "I thought we got more coffee."

"We did. It should be right in front of you."

"It isn't."

He sighed walking over and sitting the canister of coffee in front of her with a laugh. "Not so smart are you? Absolutely useless."

"Hey. It's not my fault my brain refuses to function until it's been well caffeinated." She quickly joined him at the table sighing at her first sip. He chuckled and she threw a napkin at him. "Shut up. Like you have a right to talk with the way you go on about bananas."

She took another sip and he grimaced. "I honestly do not understand how you can drink that stuff. It tastes awful."

"Sorry but us Americans drink coffee not tea."

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes until Samantha asked the question that had been on her mind since last night. "Doctor, what happened to your and Rose's children? Are they gone too?"

"They're gone as in not with me but not dead no. Time Lord genes are dominate. Jack and Donna have their own Tardises and are off exploring the universe. Maybe you'll get to meet them someday."

"I'd like that."

He finished his tea and set his mug in the sink. "Come on hurry up. You've got a whole planet to explore and a great story to hear."

She smiled at his excitement and at the way he practically danced out of the room. Really he was just a big kid at times. She sat her mug in the sink with his and hurried to get dressed.

He was waiting for her in the control room. "Right onto the planet Rose."

They landed with barely a bump for once and Samantha rushed to open the door gasping as she stepped out of the Tardis. They were on a beach with the whitest sands and bluest water she had ever seen. The sun shown a bright orange in the purple sky but it wasn't hot at all. Behind them was a dense forest and to the north were mountains with a huge waterfall flowing down to the beach. "This IS beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as she was. We used to come here a lot to get away just me and her. We actually got married here. Haven't been back here in years though."

She turned to him to see all too familiar tears forming in his eyes. She reckoned it had been about four hundred twenty five years at least since he'd been here. Just as quickly as they appeared they were gone though and he smiled at her. "What would you like to do first? Go to the mountains oh they're lovely. The forest is great for hiking or we can lounge on the beach your choice."

"I think the beach for now."

"Alright I'll go get us a blanket to sit on then."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry its been a while since I updated but I needed to watch this episode again to get everything right and I just haven't had the time to do it before now. I've never written a story in this structure so tell me what you think about it. Hopefully it works and isnt too boring. I had to split this part int o cause its so long otherwise. Hopefully I'll have the second part up soon.**

The Doctor hurried back out spreading the blanket on the cool sands. He sank down beside Samantha watching the waves gently coming and going. He'd forgotten how peaceful it was here.

Unbidden as always the memories came. Memories of lazy days spent here when he and Rose would chase each other along the beach, the sound of her laughter as she dunked him in the water. Memories of the best day in his very long life: the day they had married as the sunset. Oh she was stunning that day. She'd always been beautiful but that day she shone brighter than the sun.

"Shame it's too cold to go swimming."

He brought his attention back to the present turning to look at his companion. "In a few hours it'll be warm enough heats up pretty quickly here."

"So what you just found this place and named it after Rose?"

"No, although I could do that sort of thing if I wanted." His brow furrowed in concentration. "Was it Shakespeare who said the path of true love never ran smooth? I think so. You know I met Shakespeare once fascinating chap." He saw Samantha raise her eyebrow at him. Right stay focused unfortunately this him had almost as big a gob as his tenth self had. "Turns out he was right." His voice dropped a hint of sadness creeping into it. "Rose I got separated. Thought we'd never see each other again. Well, I thought that Rose never gave up hope. We found each other again during a war no less. I wasn't in time to save everyone. The Flaxons, oh I'll have to take you to the inhabited side later to meet them. They're purple with one eye and they breathe out of their ears. Anyway their home planet was destroyed. Rose I came across the survivors and I knew of this place uninhabited at the time. We helped them get settled and as a thank you they named it after Rose. Big resort planet now. This beach is private though."

"So how you'd meet Rose?"

"During an alien invasion."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "I should have known. You cause trouble everywhere you go don't you?"

He scowled at her. "I do not cause trouble. It's already there most of the time. I just go looking for it."

She holds her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright Mr. Oncomin' Storm back to the story."

"It wasn't long after the Time War. A lot of worlds were destroyed not just mine. The Nestene Consciousness, which is a living plastic liquid , was one of the being's whose world was gone. It came to earth London specifically. I tracked it down to Henricks department store where Rose happened to work. I followed the signal to the basement and was in a storage room when she walked in."

_The Doctor had just walked in and was looking around. Right there's the Autons but where is the relay. He though for a few moments smiling when it came to him. The roof of course. Fantastic._

_He was about to walk out when a young woman walked in. Great just what I need: a stupid ape getting in the way. There goes the finish this quickly without complications plan. _

_He stood in the shadows watching wanting to see how she would handle herself. She's pretty. Where the hell had that come from? He shook his head of the thought and watched as she walked further into the room. The door slammed shut behind her and she ran to it turning back around when they refused to open. _

_She cautiously walks back in. He notices the dummy move before she does. When she sees it she freezes. "You got me very funny." He rolls his eyes. Typical ape confronted with something unusual and the first thing she thinks is it's a joke. _

_He watches as she continues to back away fear starting to creep into her voice. "Right I've got the joke. Whose idea was this?" More Autons move to surround her and she stumbles on some boxes before backing into the wall. _

_He quietly moves around to her surprised and grudgingly admiring of her lack of panic. Just as the Auton is about to strike her he grabs her hand. Her eyes snap to his and for a second he is lost in them before he snaps himself out of it and tells her to run. As they run for the elevator he can't help thinking how perfect her hand feels in his almost like it belongs there. Immediately followed by what a ridiculous thought that is. He must have been on his own for too long. _

_When they make it to the elevator she still thinks it's all a joke even comes to the entirely logical conclusion that it must be students. He shoots her an admiring smile and thinks maybe she's not such a stupid ape after all. _

"She was very persistent kept asking questions wanting to know what was going on. Finally sent her on her way and blew the place up."

"You sure know how to make an impression don't you. Do you normally blow up things when you meet people? Seems to be quite a habit with you."

"Your apartment building was an accident and I wasn't trying to make an impression at least not then."

"Stop pouting I'm glad you blew up my apartment."

"I do not pout. "

"Whatever. What happened after you blew up her job?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I promise not every chapter is going to just be a rehashing of an episode. I felt it was important for their first meeting. Well I did when I started this now I think it wasnt a good idea but I started it this way so might as well continue. There will be one more chapter dealing with this then we'll move on. Sorry if I'm boring anyone but it would be way too long a chapter otherwise. Besides I dont have time to write the rest today so thought I'd do this much so that anyone who is reading this doesnt have to wait another week for an update. **

"The next day I was back tracking the signal and it led me to her flat. I tried to leave but she drags me inside demanding answers. Intensely curious person Rose was. Got us into a lot of trouble over the years with that.

_The Doctor walked outside the Tardis to find himself in a very ordinary looking neighborhood. Right best get to work then. He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket following the signal upstairs to a door which he looked at slightly confused. Why on Earth would the thing be here? Only one way to find out. He leant down pointing the screwdriver at the cat flap the readings confirming it was certainly in there. Okay. _

_Just as he was about to get up the flap swung open to reveal Rose. He stood up quickly shocked to see her again. Why had his heartbeats sped up? He has regained control of his weirdly behaving body by the time she yanks open the door. "What are you doing here?"_

_She looks at him like he's just asked the universe's stupidest question. "I live here."_

"_Why would you do that for?" Okay that was a pretty stupid question he has to admit. _

"_Cause I do. I'm only home cause someone blew up my job."_

_He looks at the sonic confused. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic are you?" He doesn't wait for her answer just taps on her head." Nope bonehead. Bye then."_

_He starts to walk away but she grabs his arm and drags him inside. Kinda pushy isn't she? He's beginning to like this pretty ape. Again with the pretty? He's never attracted to humans fascinated by them sure but attracted never. Not that he is now. He again concludes he must have been alone too long. Still a few minutes with her cant hurt can it?_

_He follows her inside where she has stopped by a door talking to someone. She continues on and he follows seeing who she was talking to. Ah must be the mother. Never have liked mothers. Too domestic. _

"_She deserves compensation."_

"_We're talking millions."_

"_I'm in my dressing gown."_

_He peers down the hall trying to see where Rose went. "So you are."_

"_There's a strange man in my bedroom."_

That's an understatement if only she knew and technically he was standing in the doorway not in her bedroom. She's fiddling with the gown and standing in way he supposes is meant to be appealing but is really making him rather nauseous. "Anything could happen."

"Um no."

Samantha is laughing next to him. "Oh my god. Jackie made a pass at you?"

"Yes disgusting isn't it? I mean Jackie is so not my type. Wonder I if that's why she hated me so much in that body?"

"Ya think? I mean she tried her hardest to get you in the sack but not only did you turn her down rather ungently but you ran off with her daughter to god knows where for a year without telling her no less. Surprised she didn't kill ya." His expression is somewhere between a glare and a pout so she decides to be nice to him for now. "Sorry please continue."

"I found Rose in the living room where the arm was hiding. Why would you keep something like that anyway? The arm tried to kill both of us which of course only made Rose more curious than ever. She followed me back to the Tardis questions firing the whole way."

_The Doctor raced back downstairs. Now that he had the arm he might be able to trace the signal to its source. Rose was right behind him. I wish she'd leave me alone. I'm too dangerous to be around. Still he had to admire her somewhat. Most humans would just forget what had happened go back to their normal lives. _

"_Hold on a minute you can't just go swanning off."_

"_Yeah I can. This is me swanning off. See ya."_

"_But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me. You can't just walk away. It's not fair. You gotta tell me what's going on."_

"_No I don't"_

"_Who are you?"_

"The Doctor."

"Yeah but doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"_The Doctor. Is that supposed to sound impressive?"  
_

"_Sort of."_

_She steps closer to him. "Come on then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you police?"_

"_No I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." Pain and guilt swamped him at that word: images of a war he could never forget flashing through his brain. . Luckily she was still talking forcing him to focus on the present._

"_What have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"_

"_Oh so the entire world revolves around you? You were just an accident. You got in the way that's all."_

"_It tried to kill me."_

"_It was after me not you. Last night at the shop I was there you blundered in. This morning I was tracking it down. It was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you was because you'd met me."_

"_What you're saying is the entire world revolves around you."_

_Using his own words against him clever. He turns to smile at her. "Sort of yeah."_

"_You're full of it."_

"_Sort of yeah." _

"_All this plastic stuff who else knows about it?"_

"_No one."_

"_What you're on your own?"_

_More than ever. "Well who else is there? I mean you lot all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly while all the time underneath you there's a war going on."_

"_Okay. Start at the beginning. If we're going to go with a living plastic and I don't even believe that but if we do how did you kill it?"_

"_The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal:dead."_

"_So that's radio control?"  
_

_Smart girl "Thought control."_

"_So whose controlling it then?"_

"_Long story."_

"_But what's it all for? Shop window dummies what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"_

_They both laugh. When was the last time he did that? Surely not since before… "No it's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"_

"_No."_

"_But you're listening." He starts to walk away from her but her voice stops him._

"_But Doctor tell me really who are you?"_

_The Oncoming Storm, bringer of darkness, destroyer of my own people cursed to forever be alone. He's tempted to just ignore her but something makes him turn and walk back towards her. "You know like we were saying about the Earth revolving. It's like when you're a kid the first time they tell you that the worlds turning. You just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still." He looks up meeting her eyes. "I can feel it."_

_He takes hold of her hand ignoring the sparks going up his arm and the thought again of how perfectly they fit. He thinks briefly of asking her to tag along but quickly pushes the thought away. As much as he has enjoyed her company and as clever and fascinating as she is she is also incredibly young therefore didn't need to be around the likes of him. He's just destroy her as he had so many others who had crossed his path. What was he talking about? Oh right._

"_The turn of the Earth, the ground beneath our feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling though space you and me clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go…" He drops her hand his feeling empty without hers which is all the more reason to run far away from her. "That's who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler. Go home." _

_He walks back into the Tardis trying to forget the young human who had made such an impression on him. Inside the Tardis felt emptier than ever. _

"Really should have known by the third time we met that something was up. Apparently the universe wanted us together. Not that I believed in things like fate not then. It was the Tardis that convinced me to invite Rose aboard or I should say convinced me to give in to my desire to have Rose on aboard."


End file.
